Méně krutý svět
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky A World Less Cruel od Aunt Gytha. Roky po válce se v pařížském gay klubu setkají dva cizinci a jeden druhému připomenou dávno ztracené sny. Slash HP/SS, grafický sex, hurt/comfort, AU.


**Méně krutý svět**

**Autorka: Aunt Gytha / **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: A World Less Cruel**

**Umístěno: Walking the Plank  
**

**Odkaz (bez mezer): www . walkingtheplank archive / viewstory . php?sid=1358&warning=4  
**

**Pár: HP/SS**

**Shrnutí: Roky po válce proti Voldemortovi se v pařížském gay klubu setkají dva cizinci a jeden druhému připomenou dávno ztracené sny. Slash, sexuální scéna, hurt/comfort. Citlivý a spíše smutný příběh, ale s relativně otevřeným koncem…**

**Poznámka: Autorka byla o překladu informována.**

**-)-)-)**

V Paříži, v nechvalně proslulé čtvrti La Pigalle, je úzká a křivá postranní ulička. V mudlovských mapách se neobjevuje a mohou ji tak nalézt pouze ti, kteří vědí, jak ji hledat, zdejší podnikání se však trochu liší od dostupnějších ulic v okolí.

Po té úzké a nápadně osvětlené ulici kráčel muž a jeho boty se nedbale cachtaly v kalužích odpoledního déště. Všechno, co na něm bylo možné spatřit, bylo zjevně drahé, od bot přes plášť z jemné černé vlny až ke koženým italským rukavicím, které si vzal proti podzimnímu večernímu chladu. Ale v jeho chování bylo něco, například to neobratné stočení límečku nebo nepozornost ke šplouchání na lem pláště, co prozrazovalo, že se vůbec nestará o oblečení nebo o peníze. Tvář měl ukrytou pod kapucí pláště, která ho chránila před větrem. V kapsách měl pouze peněženku s mincemi a klíč z elitního hotelu stojícího jen blok od francouzského ministerstva kouzel, a, samozřejmě, svou hůlku. Na tom člověku nebylo nic, co by bylo možné použít k jeho identifikaci. Ale v této ulici byla potřeba anonymity běžným a pochopitelným jevem.

Muž svíral v levé ruce kousek pergamenu – stálo na něm pouze slovo „Hůlky" a adresa. Spěchal po ulici a letmo si prohlížel čísla, která jen vzácně označovala fasády budov. Jeho kroky postupně zpomalovaly a nakonec se zastavil před prostými dřevěnými dveřmi označenými pouze malou tabulkou znázorňující dvě hůlky bok po boku, nakreslené s téměř erbovní jednoduchostí proti světle fialovému pozadí.

Podíval se na dveře, podíval se na kousek pergamenu a pak ještě jednou znovu na dveře. Poté strčil pergamen do kapsy, otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř.

Harry za sebou zavřel dveře a na chvíli se uvnitř zastavil, shrnujíc svou kapuci a odhalujíc tak krátký a téměř vojenský sestřih nad svým nyní neoznačeným čelem. Jeho brýle se v teplém, vlhkém a zakouřeném ovzduší klubu okamžitě zamlžily. Sundal je, zbytečně je otřel prstem v rukavici, pak vytáhl hůlku a použil odmlžovací kouzlo.

Nacpal rukavice do kapsy svého pláště, pak ho stáhl a podal ho obsluze, ukázal se tak v černých obchodních šatech, stejně drahých a decentních jako plášť. Zastavil se u baru pro skleničku a potom kličkoval mezi přeplněnými stoly na okraji tanečního parketu. Byli zde převážně muži jeho věku, něco přes dvacet, a měl by mezi ně zapadnout, ale v pohledu jeho očí a v tom, jak kráčel, bylo něco, co ho dělalo mnohem starším, a pokaždé, když se pokusil o oční kontakt s někým, pohled druhého muže sklouzl neklidně stranou.

Harry dopil skleničku a objednal si další. Tohle byl jeho čtvrtý a poslední večer v Paříži, jediný, který nebyl obsazen nějakou oficiální příležitostí a on byl odhodlaný užít si před odjezdem domů trochu slavného pařížského nočního života.

Bloumal kolem tanečního parketu a kolem okouzleného, samohrajícího klavíru, až k tlumeněji osvětlené zadní části. Bylo zde několik rozptýlených párů a každý z nich se intenzivně zabýval vzájemným zkoumáním. Velký rohový stůl byl obsazen tuctem mladých mužů ve stejných univerzitních kravatách. A ve druhém rohu seděl sám vysoký a štíhlý muž. Vlasy měl na ramena, černé a rozpuštěné s pruhy šedé barvy, padaly mu dopředu a ukrývaly jeho tvář.

Zaujatý, Harry pomalu kráčel směrem k rohu. Doma v kouzelnickém světě, kde jeho tvář byla stále až příliš slavná, nikdy neměl nouzi o nabídky. Ale v mudlovských barech, kde byl anonymní, tam to byli většinou starší muži ignorovaní rozzářenými davy, s nimiž nakonec strávil noc, jako tento muž. Neříkalo se něco o zkušenosti a obratnosti zralých mužů v ložnici? Přinejmenším to vyřadilo ze soutěže mělkou a egocentrickou aroganci mladých sexuálních atletů.

Harry přistoupil k rohovému stolu. Vědom si mužovy pozornosti, trochu se napřímil a pak udělal tázavé gesto. Štíhlá ruka s dlouhými prsty, stále svírající sklenku vína, ukázala na prázdnou židli.

Harry se posadil a odkašlal si. „Bonne soiree." Dobrý večer.

„Bonne soiree." Cizincův hlas byl hluboký a drsný jako krákání vrány. Odložil svou sklenici, nadzvedl ruku a úmyslně odhrnul oponu vlasů, která dosud skrývala jeho tvář.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale zíral. Mužovo bledé čelo bylo úplně normální. Jeho oči byly černější než jeho vlasy. Jeho pravá tvář byla zcela všední. Ale celá levá strana jeho tváře, od chybějícího lalůčku ucha až k zdeformovanénu a rekonstruovanému fragmentu nosu, byla úzkou a lesklou růžovou tkání jizvy a magicky zrekonstruovaného masa. Jizva se táhla po bradě a končila v tenké a svraštělé linii nad hrtanem.

No, to vysvětlovalo ten drsný skřehot hlasu. Muž stále držel své vlasy stranou, nechal Harryho vynadívat se dosyta. Rezignovaný pohled tmavých očích hlasitěji než jakákoliv slova prozrazoval, že očekává odmítnutí.

Harry se s lehkým úsměvem uvelebil na židli. Nemluvil moc francouzsky a bez svého překladatele byl omezen převážně na základní gramatiku a úsměvy, ale doufal, že mu k tomuhle slova postačí. „Moi aussi." Já taky. Ukázal na tvář druhého muže, na svůj hrudník a břicho, potom zpátky na druhou tvář.

„Ach." To, co zbylo z tenkých rtů druhého muže, se prohnulo v úlevném úsměvu.

Harry ten pocit znal. Ztratil přehled o tom, kolikrát, dokonce i přes slovní varování, se muži s odporem odvrátili od jeho vlastních jizev. Harryho jizvy, tělesné upomínky na poslední minuty hořké války proti Voldemortovi, mohly být většinu času skryty pod oblečením. Neomezovaly ho v pohybu a málokdy mu působily fyzickou bolest. Ale bodavý pocit odmítnutí, pokaždé, když potenciální milenec popadl své oblečení a utekl, nebylo přesto o nic snazší přijmout.

Dnes v noci se od tohoto muže nemusel ničeho takového bát.

Chvíli si povídali, zatímco popíjeli své nápoje, i když Harry narážel na hranice své francouzštiny. Ano, pořád bylo hodně zataženo a nejspíš bude pršet až do rána. Ne, není pravděpodobné, že by bulharský famfrpálový tým vyhrál mistrovství světa i příští rok, teď, když Krum odešel. Ano, víno zde bylo celkem ucházející, ačkoliv to nebyl příliš kvalitní ročník.

Harry si dal poradit a objednal další láhev vína, dražší zboží.

Harry zjistil, že se baví, mnohem víc než by to odpovídalo jednoduché konverzaci. Možná to byla jiskra inteligence v očích druhého muže, která nabízela možnost mnohem zajímavějšího rozhovoru, jen kdyby na to Harryho jazykové znalosti stačily. Nebo mužův suchý vtip, to, jak se s Harrym shodli na pošetilosti póz a předstírání mladých pávů na tanečním parketu. Možná to byl způsob, jakým se doplňovali, jako kdyby se znali léta a mohli vzájemně předvídat svá gesta a reakce.

Harry si uvědomil, že muž nebyl tak starý, jak si původně myslel. Ty široké pruhy šedých vlasů byly zavádějící, stejně jako hluboké rýhy na nezjizvených částech obličeje. Ale muž se pohyboval s grácií a elánem někoho určitě ne staršího než kolem pětačtyřiceti; podle kouzelnických standardů nebyl ještě ani ve středním věku.

A pak tam byly jeho ruce. Harry se přistihl, jak ty ruce sleduje, s jejich dlouhými štíhlými prsty a jejich ladnými precizními pohyby. Uměl si ty ruce představit všude na svém těle.

Posunul svou vlastní a mnohem menší ruku přes stůl a zachytil ty dlouhé bledé prsty. Přejel svými vlastními po malých a jemných konečcích prstů s krátkými, pěkně upravenými nehty. Vzhlédl k tmavým živým očím a přitáhl tu ruku k sobě, otočil ji, aby mohl špičky prstů pokrýt polibky.

Podíval se na lektvary potřísněné prsty a ztuhl, když jeho mysl zasáhla náhlá vzpomínka. To není možné!

Znovu pohlédl na potřísněné prsty a samozřejmě, nebylo tomu tak. Nebyly to skvrny od lektvarů; byly to spíš mnohem jasnější stopy barev. Byl tu na palci proužek kobaltové modře, šmouha rumělky na dlani.

Je to umělec, uvědomil si Harry. Ty dlouhé a půvabné ruce byly ruce umělcovy, jejich přesné pohyby patřily muži, který podřizoval barvy a štětce své vůli.

Harrymu unikl nezvučný výdech úlevy a táhl tu ruku k ústům, vdechujíc výraznou vůni lněného oleje.

Ale majitel ruky si všiml Harryho reakce a stáhl svou ruku zpět. Pohledem svých očí se zeptal, co se děje.

Harry v duchu procházel svou francouzskou slovní zásobu. „Ca ne fait rien," vypravil ze sebe. To nic není. Jen dávná vzpomínka, chtěl dodat, ale nemohl pro to najít slova.

Kromě toho, ten muž, na kterého si Harry vzpomněl, byl dávno pryč. Mrtvý, zmizelý, tak jako mnohá těla z obou stran i jeho beze stopy zmizelo v magickém požáru finální bitvy. Byl tu s ním úplně jiný člověk, teď a tady. Pařížský umělec, cizinec, s nímž by sdílel jednu noc a pak odešel.

Harry pokrčil rameny a usmál se. Po chvíli se druhý muž uvolnil. Ale nálada byla pryč a bylo třeba zbytku té láhve vína, aby se vrátila.

A pak bylo všechno, jak má být. Výmluvná gesta a přikývnutí, přivolání obsluhy a výměna galeonů. Klíč od pokoje, na malém stříbrném podnose, spolu s lahvičkou lubrikantu a s dvěma dávkami Erotine, jednoho z nejslabších, ale také nejoblíbenějších afrodiziakálních lektvarů.

Šli nahoru. Místnost byla prostá, ale postačující, s jednoduchým robustním nábytkem a krbem, který ožil, když vstoupili.

Harry odložil ten malý podnos na noční stolek, vyndal hůlku z kapsy na rukávu a dal ji tam také, pak začal rozepínat své oblečení.

Současný styl byl pohodlný, vyznačoval se širokými plochými knoflíky a bylo jich jen několik. Harry skončil s hábitem a pověsil ho na háček na zdi, pak začal s knoflíčky jednoduchého bavlněného trička, které měl pod ním.

Tohle byla obvykle ta traumatická část, poprvé vystavit své jizvy cizímu pohledu. Dnes večer by to nemělo být tak hrozné, ale ani tak to nebylo snadné. Kousl se do rtu a obrátil se tváří tvář k druhému muži, zatímco si rozepnul knoflíky a byl připravený si tričko stáhnout.

Avšak umělcův rozpočet, jak se dalo očekávat, nejspíš nedovoloval plný šatník poslední módy. Loňský styl se chlubil desítky drobných knoflíčků po celé přední straně a starší muž na nich stále pracoval.

Harry nechal své vlastní knoflíky a šel pomoci svému společníkovi. Odsunul ty dlouhé prsty stranou – a ony okamžitě začaly hladit krátké, konečně zkrocené prameny jeho vlasů a přebíhaly po linii jeho čelisti – a převzal úkol rozepínat. Zlehka strčil muže dozadu, aby se posadil na postel, zatímco jeho prsty postupovaly dolů řadou maličkých jantarových a černých knoflíčků.

Poklekl, aby rozepnul poslední z nich, pak stáhl mužovy boty a ponožky. Jeho prsty na noze byly stejně dlouhé a elegantní jako prsty na ruce, Harry se zastavil, aby jim dal pozornost, kterou si zasloužily, předtím než vstal a stáhl hábit z tenkých ramen.

Teď na nočním stolku ležely bok po boku dvě hůlky, přesně jako obrázek na vývěsní tabuli klubu. Mužovy ruce vyklouzly z rukávů jeho roucha, aby odhalily ne oblečení přizpůsobené mudlovskému stylu, kterému dával přednost Harry, ale staromódní kouzelnické oblečení, až k bokům sahající vršek z nebělené bavlny, s rukávy až k lokti, a odpovídající ke kolenům dlouhé kalhoty se šňůrkami.

Vrchní část byla dole docela snadno, oba spolupracovali a přetáhli ji přes šedivějící hlavu. Harryho by nemělo překvapit, že člověk s takovými jizvami na obličeji má na svém těle i další, ale z nějakého důvodu to pro něj překvapením bylo. Aby zakryl okamžik trapnosti, Harry jemně přejel prstem přes jednu z jizev, pak se sklonil a políbil další.

Uvědomil si, že muž s tak poznamenanou tváří by se nikdy neodvážil zahájit polibek. Ale říkalo se, že Francouzi umí dobře líbat, a Harry chtěl zjistit, jestli je to pravda. Postupoval cestou přes bledou, řídce ochlupenou hruď, přitiskl k ní obličej a líbal ji, pak jednoduše pokračoval přes zjizvený krk a bradu, až došel k čekajícím ústům.

Ano, Francouzi byli opravdu velmi dobří v líbání, přinejmenším tento muž byl. Zdálo se, že tato zrekonstruovaná část těla funguje naprosto perfektně. Harry zavřel oči a ztratil se v dychtivé hře jazyků. Chuť vína a skořice a pižma, míchání dechu s dechem, zatímco se ruka s dlouhými prsty přesunula a sundala Harrymu z obličeje brýle, pak se znovu ovinula kolem ramen. Harryho jazyk sklouzl přes sotva zřetelnou hladkou prohlubeň v jazyce druhého muže – ano, to zranění bylo tak hluboké – a pak se pohyboval a jazykem tančil přes neobvykle zakřivené zuby.

A potom jazyk druhého muže vyrazil dopředu, razil si cestu do Harryho úst, přes citlivé rty a podél patra, pak se vymrštil dál a propletl se s jeho vlastním jazykem.

Polibek nakonec skončil a Harry se posadil na paty. Dlouhé obratné prsty sklouzly k jeho pasu, povytáhly jeho tričko a stáhly ho.

S jiným mužem by se teď Harry cítil trapně, bojoval by s nutkáním zvednout ruce a zkusit tak zakrýt svou jizvu. Ale ne tady, ne teď, tentokrát ne. Dlouhý něžný prst s modrou šmouhou na svém kloubu sledoval okraj té největší jizvy, od jejího počátku těsně pod pravou bradavkou, kolem nejširší části, kde se rozprostírala přes břicho, až dolů k pasu, kde našel zužující se oblast jizvy na levém boku. Dotek byl opatrný, ne váhavý, ale bez velkého tlaku, vědom si možné bolesti. Harry dosáhl k poklopci kalhot, rozepnul knoflík i zip, aby měl prostor pro zkoumání prsty.

Také prsty druhého muže se pohybovaly po přední straně dolů a našly Harryho erekci. Harry maličko zalapal po dechu a zhoupl se dopředu, k tomu doteku.

Pak po chvíli ruce toho talentovaného umělce obrátily svou pozornost k látce pokrývající Harryho boky. Stáhly tu látku dolů, opatrně ji shrnuly kolem tvrdé délky jeho erekce a nechaly ji spadnout až ke kotníkům, potom starší muž z postele popadl svou hůlku, jen na chvíli, aby tak celou řadu – kalhoty, slipy, boty, ponožky a košili – poskládal do jednoho úhledného kopečku na koberci u dveří.

Harry využil toho momentu a zatáhl za šňůrky v pase těch kouzelnických kalhot, shrnul je dolů a odhalil tak svou odměnu.

Bylo to dlouhé a tlusté a dokonalé. Purpurová hlava se hrdě zvedala z předkožky, z jejího vrcholku už vytékala kapka čiré vlhkosti. Když na to Harry téměř s úctou zíral, pulzovalo to a zvětšilo se to o další zlomek palce. Bylo to nádherné.

Harry nabral do ruky těžké koule a ústa obemkl kolem té lesknoucí se špičky. Jenom jedno nebo dvě líznutí, pomyslel si, jen jednou nebo dvakrát olíznout, a pak bude prosit o to, aby tento obrovský a nádherný pták byl uvnitř něj.

Vířil kolem špičky jazykem, což vyvolalo šťastný vzdech, pak uvolnil své hrdlo a polkl celou tu délku. Pomalu se odtáhl, něžně sál, pak znovu kroužil svým jazykem kolem špičky.

Ale všechno to hluboké neustávající sténání a přirážení sotva držené pod kontrolou bylo takovým povzbuzením, že to musel udělat znovu. A znovu. A znovu a znovu a znovu.

Krátký stisk ruky na jeho rameni byl jediným varováním, které dostal. Najednou zjistil, že má ústa ovinutá kolem sopky, která vybuchla lávou a do spodní a do zadní části krku mu tryská slaná a hořká tekutina.

Harry to všechno spolkl, pak jemně lízáním očistil měknoucí orgán, zachytávajíc posledních pár kapek špičkou svého jazyka. Nakonec klesl zpátky na paty a našel zářící černé oči shlížející na něj dolů. Nepoškozená strana úst se zkřivila v mírném úsměvu a pak se silné ruce s dlouhými prsty natáhly dolů, aby ho vytáhly do postele.

Šedivějící hlava se sklonila; zjizvené rty jemně přejely Harryho a nepatrně je rozevřely, dovolily tak Harrymu vrátit a dát muži ochutnat jeho vlastní esenci. Jeho jazyk se vrhl do mezery mezi rty a byl měkce zachycen druhým, propletly se ve vlhkém tanci, díky kterému se jeho tělo rozechvělo dalším vzrušením.

Dlouhé obratné prsty uchopily jeho erekci, rozetřely jeho vlastní vlhkost v kruzích kolem hlavy, sledovaly pulzující žílu na spodní straně a obtočily se kolem jeho koulí. Teplé černé oči beze slova nabídly a Harry přikývnutím přijal.

Bavlněné spodní kalhoty, stále omotané kolem dlouhých, štíhlých lýtek, byly bez okolků odhozeny na podlahu. A pak starší muž klesl na matraci, roztáhl nohy a vytáhl Harryho na sebe.

Bylo by to tak snadné a bylo to tak lákavé, prostě odstrčit ta kostnatá kolena od sebe, přehodit ty dlouhé nohy přes svá ramena a rychle se udělat. Ale Harry chtěl od tohoto muže víc než rychlou soulož. I kdyby to mělo být jen na tu krátkou chvíli, chtěl mít pocit, že se dotkl ne pouze dalšího lidského těla, ale celé lidské bytosti. Uchopil ruce ovinuté kolem sebe a sjel na stranu, stáhl svého partnera s sebou tak, aby si leželi tváří v tvář.

Natáhl ruku, aby přejel po prameni prošedivělých vlasů. Byly jemné, měkké a čisté, s vůní citrusů. A lesklé, dokonce i v tomhle tlumeném světle. Zastrčil pramínek vlasů za zmrzačené ucho a rukou pomalu pohladil bledé rameno, pak přitáhl boky druhého muže směrem k sobě a vtiskl tak svou erekci mezi dvě těla. S každým nádechem jednoho z nich a s každým nepatrným pohybem svalů pocítil další malé zachvění své hladové tvrdosti.

Chvíli prostě jen takhle leželi ve vzájemném objetí. Potom se Harry odtáhl, aby mohl začít zkoumat tělo druhého muže, každičký jeho kousek, rukama a rty a jazykem. A zároveň byl i on takto prozkoumáván. Dlouhé a schopné umělcovy prsty hladily a dotýkaly se, tiskly se a mnuly, od Harryho čela pokrytého korálky potu až k jeho mozolnatým chodidlům, a pro tuto chvíli ponechaly stranou jen tu jeho část, která už nepotřebovala žádné další povzbuzení, pokud se chtěl vyhnout náhlému a předčasnému vyvrcholení.

Nakonec starší muž zůstal ležet tváří dolů na matraci a Harry nad ním ze strany klečel.

Sáhl po lubrikantu, nalil si do rukou jeho velkorysé množství a nejprve ho použil na sebe. Pak si nalil ještě víc a pohladil tím čekající štěrbinku mezi plochými půlkami.

Kroužil hojně namazaným prstem kolem vchodu a pak ho jemně tlačil dovnitř. Ztuhlé svaly se kolem jeho prstu sevřely. Chvíli čekal a potom jeho prst pomalu začal hladit, dovnitř a ven, dovnitř a ven. Trochu ho zahnul a vnikl jím hlouběji, hledajíc to tvárné místečko uvnitř. Byl odměněn chvěním a lapáním po dechu.

Více lubrikantu a dva prsty. Pomalu a něžně, pro tělo, které nenašlo partnery dost často, aby mohlo být připraveno ve spěchu. Tři prsty, ohýbající se a protahující, roztahující pohybem dovnitř a ven.

Nakonec Harry prsty vytáhl. Dlouhé nohy se pokrčily a ohnuly, zvedajíc tak jeho cíl do vzduchu. Kolena se ještě víc roztáhla.

Ale Harry měl rád, když se mohl dívat svému partnerovi do očí. Jeho francouzština byla žalostně nedostatečná a Harry naznačil své přání doteky a pár nesouvislými slovními obraty.

Druhý muž mu vyhověl a vypadal překvapeně a dost potěšeně. Nebylo pochyb, že bylo vzácné, aby to po něm někdo chtěl, aby byl ochotný se během přirážení dívat do toho zjizveného obličeje.

Ale podle Harryho názoru, každý, kdo se při tom nechtěl podívat člověku do očí, si nezasloužil být v něm.

Opřel ty dlouhé nohy o svá ramena, ještě jednou na sebe použil lubrikant a pak se tlačil proti uvolněnému otvoru. Díval se do těch hlubokých černých očí, zatímco pomalu vnikal dovnitř, milimetr po milimetru, a nezastavil se, dokud nepronikl do největší možné hloubky.

Pak se na chvilku zastavil, aby dal tomu těsnému průchodu čas se přizpůsobit, teprve potom začal pomaličku přirážet. Dovnitř a ven, dovnitř a ven. Harry nebyl neobratný dospívající kluk, ale i tak to vyžadovalo každičký kousek jeho sebeovládání, aby hned po těch prvních několika sekundách nevyvrcholil. Dovnitř, ven, dovnitř, ven, postupně se začal pohybovat o něco rychleji.

Druhý muž zabručel něco nesrozumitelného, ale podle tónu se zdálo, jako kdyby prosil o víc.

Rychleji a tvrději, s každým přírazem jeho koule pleskaly proti tělu a malý pohyb boků vedl k intenzivnímu tření dychtivé prostaty. Mírný posun úhlu vnitřní kontakt ještě zesílil.

Druhý muž vyvrcholil s chraptivým zavytím a s výbuchem husté tekutiny, která Harryho postříkala téměř k bradě. Svaly pulsovaly a svíraly se kolem něj a on si nakonec dovolil spadnout přes okraj propasti, explodoval do zářivého bílého tepla, do jednoho ohromujícího okamžiku, kdy kromě toho pocitu celý svět kolem zmizel.

Když se znovu vrátil do svého těla, dvě hluboké a černé oči byly tak blízko, že se na ně téměř mohl zaměřit bez brýlí, a dlouze a s výrazem uspokojení na něj hleděly. Ta zjizvená ústa, na své nepoškozené straně, se zkroutila do uvolněného úsměvu. Ruka se zvedla a přejížděla přes Harryho husté krátké vlasy.

Pozvolna se vytáhl a opatrně pomohl těm dlouhým a ztuhlým nohám dolů z ramen na pohodlné místo na matraci. Pak se nadzvedl a s pocitem vyčerpání – jako kdyby neměl kosti – se svalil na stranu.

Dlouhé a lněným olejem vonící prsty se po chvíli natáhly k Harryho tváři a potom sklouzly dolů, aby našly jeho vlastní menší ruce a propletly se s nimi.

-)-)-)

Zazněl tichý zvonek a naznačil tak, že doba, za kterou Harry v této místnosti zaplatil, byla téměř u konce.

Neochotně se posadil. Nechtěl, aby to skončilo tak brzy. Pořád chtěl cítit ten obrovský a nádherný penis v sobě. Pořád chtěl mít ty dlouhé prsty stočené kolem svých vlastních a ty černé oči nechat nahlížet do své duše.

Druhý muž se posadil a zdál se stejně neochotný. Vydal malý zvídavý zvuk a ukázal směrem k dvojici lahví s afrodiziakem na jejich stříbrném podnose.

Harry věděl, že by to bylo snadné, vklouznout do svého oblečení, sejít dolů a zaplatit za místnost na zbytek noci. Bylo to lákavé. Velmi lákavé.

Černé oči prosebně hleděly do jeho.

Ale peníze nebyly problémem. Tím byl čas. Harry měl brzy ráno schůzku, dohody, které musel uzavřít, dokumenty, které musel podepsat. Rezervaci na mezinárodní letax zpátky do Londýna se svým týmem poradců, pak dlouhou odpolední poradu na ministerstvu. Potřeboval se dostat zpět do svého hotelu a aspoň trochu se vyspat.

Neochotně našel ponožky a začal se oblékat. Rychlé čistící kouzlo, zaskočit do koupelny, krátký pohled do zrcadla, aby se ujistil, že má šaty v pořádku a jeho vzhled nic neruší.

Vedle něj, jenom v mírně odlišném rytmu, dělal druhý muž totéž.

-)-)-)

Harry se přemístil na místo jen několik bloků od svého hotelu a pomalu kráčel mokrými deštivými ulicemi. Rozešli se bez jediného slova; tam opravdu nebylo co říct.

Věděl, že na dnešní noc nezapomene. V dlouhé anonymní řadě neosobních souloží by ta zjizvená tvář s černýma inteligentníma očima a ty jemné prsty potřísněné barvou zůstaly odlišné a jedinečné.

Věděl však i něco jiného. Ta tvář zůstane v jeho denních vzpomínkách, ale v jeho nočních snech tomu tak nebude. V nich se ta osamělá zjizvená tvář pomalu promění do tváře s vyčnívajícím zobákovitým nosem; ty dlouhé a prošedivělé vlasy se zase změní na černé s mastným leskem. Černé oči budou o něco ostřejší, o něco tvrdší, méně odpouštějící; bledá zjizvená kůže se stane nažloutlou. Ze skvrn od barev na dlouhých elegantních prstech budou skvrny od lektvarů, hluboký a krákavý hlas bude hladký jako černý satén a jméno Harry, které by svému bezejmennému milenci prozradil, by pak znělo jako sykot hadů.

Tolik bylo ztraceno v té závěrečné bitvě. Ron, Hermiona, Ginny a Neville. Arthur a Fred Weasleyovi, Kingsley Pastorek, Tonksová. Profesoři Kratiknot, Hoochová, Vectorová a Trelawneyová. Ale v některých ohledech byla nejtěžší ztráta toho, co nikdy neexistovalo.

V době, kdy se Harry dozvěděl o skutečné Snapeově loajalitě, v době, kdy pochopil zátěž, kterou nesl, v době, kdy se mohli setkat jako dospělí, v té době už byl ten muž, díky kterému si Harry poprvé uvědomil vlastní sexuální orientaci, mrtvý a pryč. Harry se nikdy nedozví, zda Severus Snape byl nebo nebyl homosexuál, nikdy nebude vědět, zda by mohl opětovat Harryho touhu. Nikdy už nezjistí, zda se muž, který mu tolikrát zachránil život, mohl v méně krutém světě stát jeho přítelem nebo milencem.

Jediné, co bude navždy vědět, bude to, že každý člověk, se kterým se kdy vyspí, bez ohledu na to, jak by vypadal a jak by se choval, na sebe v jeho snech vždy vezme podobu profesora Severuse Snapea.

-)-)-)

Vlhkým podzimním večerem se Snape vrátil do svého malého bytu nad lékárnou v Paříži. Vyšel po úzkých schodech, pohybujíc se trochu strnuleji po svém večerním cvičení, a odemkl dveře. Ochranná oddělení ho poznala a pustila dovnitř. Zastavil se, aby pověsil svůj ošumělý kabát, prošel kolem stojanu s napůl hotovým olejem hradu u skotského jezera a šel zkontrolovat řadu mírně vřících lektvarů u zadní stěny. Všechny postupně zamíchal, do jednoho přidal špetku pelyňku a do dalšího odměřil větší množství na kostičky nakrájených scvrklofíků.

Kráčel do koupelny, svlékl se a vetřel do svých jizev mast proti bolesti – jeho vlastní speciální recept. Jako vždycky se přinutil studovat svou zohyzděnou vizáž v zrcadle, připomněl sám sobě, proč musí být ostatním odpuštěno, když se odvrátí s odporem.

Po dnešním večeru nebyla ta myšlenka tak hořká, jak tomu většinou bylo. Bylo těžké najít někoho, aby s ním sdílel aspoň sklenici vína, ještě vzácnější bylo najít někoho natolik zoufalého, aby s ním souložil. Nejvzácnější byl někdo ochotný políbit ho na zjizvené rty, dotýkat se jeho zrekonstruovaného těla. A jemnost a bezpodmínečné přijetí, které našel v dnešním setkání, byly jedinečnou zkušeností. Byly náznakem možnosti najít ten druh vztahů, které jiní lidé považovali za samozřejmost. Lidé, kteří nikdy nebyli Smrtijedy, kteří nežili jako dvojití agenti v zájmu Světla. Lidé, kteří nezabili svého jediného přítele. Obyčejní lidé bez jizev na těle i v mysli.

Vybral si zaplatit tuhle cenu a neměl by si dovolit válet se v sebelítosti pro její nákladnost. Hrál klíčovou roli v ukončení vlády Temného pána; udržel svého svěřence naživu, ne-li zcela bez úhony, až do konce. Dokonce neopustil bojiště ani s Pánem zla už zničeným a se svou přísahou splněnou, byl tam, dokud chlapce ve své péči nevytáhl do bezpečí, dostatečně daleko z plamenů. Teprve potom se přemístil pryč, aby vyhledal lékařskou pomoc, kvůli svému úsilí celý spálený. Něco kolem libry masa z vlastního těla výměnou za život jeho milovaného; celkem vzato ten obchod stál za to.

Každopádně dnešní noc byla příliš vzácnou radostí a vzpomínka na ni bude zahřívat jeho osamělé lůžko mnoho nocí, které přijdou.

Samozřejmě, ta vzpomínka nebyla vytesána do kamene. Stejně jako všechna ostatní v jeho životě i dnešní setkání by bylo překresleno do obrázku Harryho Pottera. Každý den zahlédl na ulici nějakého cizince – nadějný tvar brady nebo rozcuchané černé vlasy nebo záblesk zelených oči – a na okamžik myslel, že vidí Harryho. Dnešní milenec nebyl žádnou výjimkou z tohoto pravidla. A stejně jako v případě každého jiného spolunocležníka, paměť by přetvořila tvář a vzhled bezejmenného cizince do samotného Harryho Pottera.

Bylo nedůstojné udělat takovou věc člověku, který si zasloužil, aby na něj vzpomínal pro něj samého. Muži, kterého by Severus možná doufal vidět znovu, pokud by nebylo tak zřejmé, že jde o nějakého anglického podnikatele nebo turistu jenom procházejícího Paříží. A oni si nevyměnili jakékoliv kontaktní informace, dokonce ani falešné křestní jméno. A Severus ponechal svůj kryt nedotčený, nikdy nedal najevo, že plynule ovládá angličtinu.

Bylo to tak lepší; udělat něco jiného by jen podporovalo falešnou naději. Severus byl Severus, sám a osamělý jako vždycky od doby, kdy Albus zemřel jeho rukou. Harry Potter nekráčel po nějaké pařížské ulici ani si nedával skleničku v nějakém pařížském klubu. Byl tam, kam patřil, žil svůj život doma v Anglii. Možná létal na svém koštěti za měsíčního svitu nebo odrážel tisk na hostině. Spravoval své charitativní nadace a našel méně smrtící způsoby, jak si dopřát dobrodružství. Hledal nějakou mladou ženu, kterou by si vzal a vychoval s ní děti. Udržoval si tolik nevinnosti, kolik bylo po zabití Temného pána možné.

Severus se záměrně vyhýbal zjištění podrobností, neviděl anglické noviny ani nemluvil s nikým ze svého starého života od chvíle, kdy sem utekl.

Ať Harry dělal co dělal, nic z toho nemělo cokoliv do činění se Severusem Snapem. Pokud si na něj chlapec vůbec vzpomněl, tak jen jako na sarkastického a umaštěného mistra lektvarů, který ho pronásledoval, urážel jeho otce a ničil jeho dobrodružství v téměř zapomenutém dětství.

V méně krutém světě by se možná stali přáteli. Kdyby neexistoval žádný Temný pán, mohl Severus být Harryho laskavým rádcem, někým, koho by měl rád a komu by věřil, spíše než někým, koho se bál a koho nenáviděl. V méně krutém světě by chlapec možná viděl lásku, kterou vzbudil v muži, který ho chránil. Možná by viděl, jak se ta láska změnila, když vyrostl v muže. Možná by mu stejnou lásku vrátil.

Mohl dát Severusovi důvod zůstat a vynést na světlo důkazy, které mu Albus zanechal, mohl mu dát důvod bojovat, aby byl zproštěn viny, a jeho milovaný by mohl promluvit na jeho obranu.

Ale Severus se neodvážil být cokoliv jiného než realista. Harry Potter, hrdina kouzelnického světa, se na Severuse nikdy neusmál a nikdy by to neudělal. Sny a fantazie, které Severus ve svém srdci ochraňoval, byly jen fantazie a nic víc. Večerní sexuální touha, kterou sdílel s laskavým cizincem, byla nejvíc, co mohl někdy mít v reálném světě.

Ale Severus věděl, že v jeho snech bude mít tento muž delší a neposlušnější vlasy, napůl zakrývající jizvu ve tvaru blesku na čele. Bude mít štíhlejší tvář a na rukou mozoly z létání na koštěti. Ponoří se hluboko do Severusova těla a až Severus vyvrcholí, pohlédne do Harryho smaragdových očí.

**Konec**

-)-)-)

_**Tohle je jeden z mých oblíbených příběhů a je to trochu jiná povídka než ostatní mé překlady, takže se všem nejspíš nebude líbit. Je spíš smutná, i když ne tragická – nemá sice šťastný konec, ale nevylučuje ho – kde je řečeno, že Harry nepodnikne další cestu do Paříže? Ostatně autorka psala pokračování, ale před časem se odmlčela...**_

_**Můžeme se ptát, proč se Harry a Severus nepoznali. V případě Severuse se to zdá být jasné (rekonstrukce obličeje i to, že je považován za mrtvého). V komentářích nicméně autorka odpověděla i na to, proč Severus nepoznal Harryho: 1) Záměrně se vyhýbal vidět novější Harryho fotografie, pamatoval si jeho mladší já a netušil, že už nemá jizvu. 2) Jeho představivost způsobila, že v minulosti viděl Harryho v v mnoha cizích lidech, myslel si, že tentokrát je to totéž, že vidí jen své zbožné přání. 3) Harry tady nemohl být a proto tento muž nemohl být Harry. Severus se naučil očekávat vždy to nejhorší.**_

_**Za všechny komentáře k překladu moc děkuji!**_


End file.
